Bio horse
by ranchi
Summary: My first fanfic please read and review.Ranma gets rushed in a hospital and goes under a few changes during his life and trying to keep it secret to not be made and outcast and being rejected
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Bioshock belong to their own respective creators/owners and are only being used in this fanfic for fun and not profit.

**BIO HORSE**

_**This is my first attempt at righting a story so be nice to me hope you enjoy it and ill do my best.**_

**CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE**

In a private Hospital in Japan a fat over-weight man in a gi with blood stains carrying a small boy of the age of 6 barged in thought the front doors alerting all the Hospital staff.

"**What is going on here ?" **shouted the American Doctor who wore the standard white outfit that doctors wear all so with glass upon seeing the boy who look like he been attacked be wild animals with scratches upon his arms and eyes.

"**its my son he is dying I think and needs your help immediately can you do anything for him ? I cant let him die please help him I beg you " **pleaded the over-weight man

"This is a private hospital but if its an emergency ill see what we can do okay" said the Doctor so shouting for the rest of the staff to help to see to the young boy to get the surgery .

The over-weight man sighed in relief saying "thank you Doctor for your help my names Saotome

Genma and the boy is called Ranma thank you again"

"We will do our best for him and my name is, Ryan Arthur this place don't normally take in people to surgery we mostly do test and research for medical advancement but we will do our best for him and you okay Saotome-san " said the Doctor walking away from Genma just as he finished never seeing him smirking on the way to the surgery thinking _"Perfect a test subject ill use my new genetic modifiers on to se if they work before using on myself " _chuckerling to himself.

**After surgery**

"Okay mister Saotome, we managed to treat all his wounds even, his eyesight is repaired and working but will have scars on hid left eye running from his eyebrow to his chin" said Doctor Arthur

"Thank you Doctor what about his arm it looks burnt at lot will it heal" said Genma

"Ranma here is fine and will be able to go with you tomorrow morning but he might have a few side effects from the treatment but, will only be temporary for few days but like you saw he gained a few burns on his left arm and hand from the treatment that wont go away I am afraid" said Doctor Arthur

"Will the burns hinder him in the Martial arts training at all" said Genma

"He wont be able for a few days but he will be able to after it been moved to stop the stiffness" said Doctor Arthur

**Few hours later**

Upon opening his eyes he saw a man with a white lab coat and a name tag on a blur standing in front of bright light smirking at him evilly at him looking about laugh at him.

"What goin on here who are you were is pops" said Ranma looking to fall asleep again

"Nothing he just a sleep that's all you had a bad injuries that all and in hospital, okay nothing to worry about you fine now" said the Doctor " and my names Arthur by the way"

"My names Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of anything goes Martial arts" Ranma said proudly

"That's nice to hear there Ranma, you might gain a few side effects okay but nothing to worry about okay just don't tell everybody about, them and try your best to keep them a secret okay now would you kindly go to sleep know Ranma" said the Doctor smileling to Ranma thinking _"Good the mind control works nicely just need him to get physically stronger his farther would do just fine for that the big oath wont even know I am using them both "_ then walks of chuckerling on the way to his office.

**The next day in the morning**

Genma snuck into the hospital to steal Ranma back so not have to worry about paying the fees for the treatments for the procedures.

Couple of hours later a nurse walks in to check up on her patient to see if everything is okay on her rounds and finds an empty bed and goes tell the Doctor when she gets to Doctor office to tell him she see on his desk file of the patients and his Farther she been seeing to she tell him what she saw .

"Okay you may leave now and thank you for telling me what happened" said the Doctor

"B b but ser the patient still needs to recover we should send the police to look for them he could be in danger" said the Nurse

"he well be fine nurse its his farther that stole him I just read his file on him he is wanted by the police for child abuse, some people saw him chuck the kid in a pit what they think had cats in, they are only guess from what they hear mind you" said the Doctor

"M m my god I don't believe it what kind a person would do that to a kid" said the Nurse "I I think I'll go know thank you Doctor Arthur

**In a forest outside the area **

Ranma just wakes up and see the sky and looks around seeing trees and his Pop in the area making up camp. "What you doing Pops I thought I was in the hospital " Ranma shouts

"You were boy I took you out this morning to continue your training, in our family art you will begin in the morning okay will you make up the fire know boy" Genma said

"Yeah sure pops I just get the wood kay" saying as he gets up to get the wood to make the fire. Just when he finish piling the wood just as he was thinking to light the fire he sees his left hand burst into flames and shoots a ball of fire and hit's the wood he piled up to make the fire. _"kay that's not normal did that Doctor do this he did say something about side effects wonder what else I can do it didn't even hurt when it happened wonder why best not tell pop at the moment might try something stupid like the neko-ken"_ "Pops fires ready kay what we having to eat then" shouted Ranma seeing his Pops walk over with supplies for tonight .

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A STORY SOME SUGGESTION WILL COME IN HANDY THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME WHEN YOU READ IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**FROM RANCHI**_


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Bioshock belong to their own respective creators/owners and are only being used in this fanfic for fun and not profit.

**BIO HORSE**

**CHAPTER 2 NEW FRIENDS**

On waking up in the morning Ranma decides to practice a few Katas to warm up and go into a few fast and harder one as he goes along its been a few weeks since his Pops has got him out the hospital know and he just got better to start his training up again a few days ago and his Pops started up again harder than he normally did Ranma asked why his Pop said "to make up for lost time". Just as Ranma was about to start another kata his Pop started to attack him and so Ranma defend as he normally did and retaliated in return as normal and lost because he not up to his Pops standards just yet but had fight the urge to use his new ability at the moment till he new how to use it like setting to stuff on fire by accident at the moment till it became natural like doing a kata like one time when he was setting up a fire to make dinner on 2 days ago and his Pop nearly saw him but said nothing are the time when sparing with him he set him on fire for a second but it was raining at the time so Pops didn't notice then gratefully Ranma didn't want to explain it at the moment are ever that matter till he knew how.

"RANMA" Genma shouted

"Yeah Pops what you want ?" Rama said wondering what he wants to say are him to train in this time.

"Ranma I think its best not for people to see you left arm in the open when, we get to town you should wrap it up in bandagers till we find something better in the mean time" chucking some to Ranma to wrap on his left arm.

Ranma complied thinking what was wrong "why Pops there's nothing wrong with it is there? Is there?"

"No Ranma there is not but people might see you strangely are want to take you to a hospital, are want to know who are how you got them and that would attract to much attention to us than we need boy okay"

"Oh okay that makes sense I guess Pops I don't need that much attention I guess and I don't want to go back to the hospital again"

**On the outskirts of Osaka**

"So why we going to Osaka anyway Pops ?" Ranma wondered

"to get some supplies and a few dojo for you to train in if there is any but we will stay there a little bit as well if not okay" Genma said

"ohh okay I understand okay so were in Osaka now then Pops ?" turning his head towards a smell of food and saw a okonomiyaki cart with a brown-haired pony-tailed girl in a blue standard okonomiyaki outfit with a set of spatulas in both hands helping a man with black hair and scruffy beard and moustache in a similar outfit they both white headbands on but the little girl had it on her head

just next to the entrance of the park of Osaka.

Genma saw this and said "boy we going to stop to get some food to eat okay from that Okonomiyaki stand okay" also walking in that direction to the stand

Standing next to the stands with his father Ranma looks at the girl and says "hi there my names Ranma Saotome what is yours ?"

"My names Ukyo Kuonji Ranma-san" passing to him what his farther ordered for him why he catches up to him. "so what you doing in Osaka then Ranma-san"

"I am on a Martial Arts training trip with my Pop's and were here to pick up some supplies and se if there any dojo's to visit while were here do you know if there are any here?"

"No I don't know im afraid but I practice my families style of Okonomiyaki Martial Arts do you want to spar for a bit I am good but I am still learning at the moment" she said laughing a bit.

"Okay I will just a little bit okay I am still learning to and I am the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Ranma said with pride in his voice posing with his left arm in the air with his sleeve falling down showing his bandaged arm.

Ukyo saw this and wondered why he had to bandaged his whole arm up and most of his hand and fingers up now she got a good look at it.

"So we going to spar for a bit then Ucchan ?" Ranma said waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention so they could spar " Hey you okay Ucchan ?" snapping his fingers next "Ucchan?"

"Yes sorry about that I just spaced out there for s minute so lets spar okay" Ukyo said glancing at his bandaged arm and hand under his gi sleeve." lets go into the park to spar okay"

"Yo pops I am going to spar with Ucchan okay I'll be in the park okay" he said walking over to the park.

**IN THE PARK**

The park pretty was big with lots of people coming and goig kids in the playground going up and down in the swings and down slides Ranma thought it looked like fun but his pops would never let him do things like that they came to a empty part of it with few people in it but still a fare few still there.

"Okay lets spar then so what rules you want then Ucchan ?"

"Just the basics okay nothing special and no killing blows okay ?"

"Got you , you can go first kay" saying while walking a fair distance away to get ready for the match also Ukyo was getting her spatulas ready and getting into a battle stance.

"READY" Ranma shouted. Then Ukyo came charging with her spatulas to attacking aim for parts of his body each time Ranma dodges each time

**15 minutes later**

Both are out of breath and have bruise on there faces and arms and Ranma's bandages have been cut off showing his burn marks to her. "Um um how did you get those marks Ranchan if you don't mind telling ?"

"Um I don't actually know how I got them it was a side effect of something the doctors did to me I think"

"I don't get it what they do to you that gave you burn marks all on your arm like that"

"I am not sure but is saved my life so my farther said to me but it all so made me a freak if I get to mad until I can control the other side effects that he did to me, I like it but I hate it at the same time because I can barely control it" during him saying this he slowly became angry and his left arm slowly started to flicker with flame on and off while he tried to get control of it.

A few people saw this while they walked by and some that watched walked away as fast as they could with scared looks on there face and hate on the face thinking he was some form of demon.

Ukyo didn't know what to think here was a friend she just made today and had one of the best spars she just had, she decided to help him out "Ranchan calm down please your scaring the people around us okay please calm down" she said to him calmly.

"Okay I will thank you for not running away I thought you would hate me for what I could do I've seen some articles in papers I could read without pops finding, out about and know about Mutant's a little bit and how people react but they don't live in Japan they are mostly found in England and America so I could find a few who could except me but some might think I am a demon" Ranma said sadly

"Ranchan I like you and I will always be your friend no matter what we will be best friends okay ?"

"Best friends forever" Ranma said then Ukyo comes up to him and hugs him then Ranma returns it. "forever" they both say

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT IM HAVING A HARD TIME WITH SOME PARTS OF IT OKAY LIKE SOME HELP IN SOME BITS OKAY THANKS IDEAS WELCOME OKAY THANKS**_

_**RANCHI**_


End file.
